Cancer is a disease involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other areas of the body. Lung cancer starts when cells of the lung become abnormal and proliferate uncontrollably. There are two main types of lung cancer, namely, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and small cell lung cancer.
In view of the demand for effectively treating lung cancer in a patient, particularly NSCLC, improvements in method and compositions that treat lung cancer are desired.